bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Duckies!
'''Bubble Duckies '''is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 36th episode overall in the series. *Molly *Gil *Deema *Goby *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Bubble Puppy *Duck Family *Beep *Bird Show Spectators *Spring Chicken (cameo appearence) *Monitor Lizard The guppies learn about birds. *And I Would Fly - Pop Song *Flap Those Wings - Dance Song *Onion Wings - Lunch Joke Molly begins her arrival when she says "Hi, it's me, Molly, and it's time for--" with Gil interrupting her by pressing a button to view different types of birds on a screen. Molly asks the viewers what all of those pictures are. So Gil presses the button again but the screen doesn't seem to work. With Gil complaining about it. Then he says me to say "It's time for Bubble Guppies!". Molly and Gil are on their way to school when they suddenly get spotted by a duck. Molly sees cute "bubble ducklings" along with the smallest one who makes a "beep" sound. The mother duck teaches her babies to fly with the exception of Beep, who the two named him. So they now they go to school, and Molly & Gil quack after gr eeting. The two then make the noise of "beep". The other guppies easily get confused. Molly and Gil tell what they saw and about Beep, thus revealed that Nonny has ducks as his most favorite bird. Deema asks questions, so Mr. Grouper comes up to "Think about It". Molly afterwards sings "And I Would Fly". Oona likes birds as much as Deema does, so it was time for "The Birdie Game". Deema explains the rules of the game about birds and Oona would have answer all of them to win a pair of golden binoculars. First Oona must choose the bird that had the shortest beak, so the Little Fish answer the Pigeon correct. Soon, Oona reaches the next question and gets a "double-bubble". So, the Little Fish answer the Stork correct, Oona gets two more feathers, and wins the golden binoculars. Gil, Oona, and Nonny have lunch together. Gil had a grilled-cheese & fries, Oona had grilled-cheese & chicken and Nonny and had a grilled-cheese and "onion-wings". Molly laughs how funny those "onion-wings" are, and Gil comes up and shows her birdseed. He wanted a bird to land on his hand & become his friend, but Molly was not sure. Gil calls out for birds to eat the birdseed, but suddenly pigeons eat the seeds and start pecking on Gil's face, leaving gray feathers behind. Mr. Grouper, Oona, & Molly seek birds in the classroom. They first saw a Blue-Jay (Goby), then a pecking Woodpecker (Gil), a Humming Bird (Deema) which they seem to giggle about, and a Penguin (Nonny). Oona tells him to fly, Nonny informs penguins can't fly, but are good swim mers. Later, Gil & Molly wonder if Beep learned how to fly yet, but they don't know. Mr. Grouper now tells it's time to go outside. Once upon a time, Goby and Oona had the job to deliver eggs for the "Egg-xpress" Airplane. The first one was for "Mrs. Chicken" on the list, the two wonder which one is hers but a very large lizard called a Monitor Lizard appears and Oona & Goby fly away in their airplane. The next egg was for "Mr. Penguin" in Antarctica. So the delivery people head there to give him the right egg but the Monitor Lizard comes back, and the delivery people fly their airplaine again. The last egg was for Ms. Ostrich in Africa. Goby and Oona fly there and wonder which egg belongs to again but the Monitor Lizard shows up again, and the two and the three birds flew away again. Soon, Oona and Goby find out that th ey are out of fuel, and crashed in Africa. Goby and Oona give her many eggs of baby lizards, and they all live d happily ever after. Gil then sings the dance song "Flap Those Wings". Molly explains that birds flap their wings to fly, while Gil seems to have build a birdhouse and fills it with birdseed. Now Gil waits for a bird to come, but before waiting he accidentally pushes the birdhouse making the birdseed to fall on his head, and the pigeons come again to peck his face again. Mr. Grouper announces today's Bird Show and first shows the Audience eagles that fly and soar at high speeds, then the next turn was the Bubble Duckies. They were all ready to fly Molly & Gil think Beep is going to fly, but he just tips over behind. The other ducks soar through the air, but it looks like they are heading for a storm cloud and get lost. Molly and Gil ride in a helicopter along with carrying Beep to save his family. Mr. Grouper views a formation of the Bubble Duckies in the largest storm cloud, but Gil commands that the cloud is too stormy to get through. Molly takes care if Beep that he will be O.K. but it appears that he is on the landing gear of the copter. Beeps tries to fly but falls immediately, soon he gets up and rescues his family from the large cloud. Gil & Molly then make a return to the station. Molly is glad that Beep learned to fly now, and Gil brings a plastic eagle of what pigeons are scared of. Gil shows up some birdseed and the pigeons fly away. However, a real eagle shocks Gil on sight, and drops the bag of birdseed. This leads to the end theme song. *In the Game Show, the binoculars that Oona got clipped right thourgh her when Oona and Deema said it's time for lunch Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Episodes